Sigma
by LaRusic
Summary: Set after the basic endgame but before Broken Steel. We follow The Lone Wanderer through the wastes, trying to find his place. But unknown to him, the Enclave are watching, and they do not forgive easily. Rated M
1. Sigma Rising

Hello folks! I've taken a breather from my last story as I got totally blocked. But this one is flowing like running water! So read through and review and I hope you enjoy! I see so little with the Sigma Squad

* * *

><p><strong><span>SIGMA<span>**

Location: Hidden Enclave stronghold underneath Paradise Falls.

It just didn't add up…

Major Harold Bensen shook his head slowly, not understanding what he was seeing. "You're telling me that this one little kid is causing all of these problems?" He scanned the report he was holding once again, still not believing it.

Enclave outposts all throughout the D.C. area were reporting the same thing. A young kid, looking no more then 20, was attacking every Enclave unit he found. He was reported as wearing a beaten Regulator Duster and a cowboy hat. He followed the same patter for every attack, too. He would storm the camp, kill everyone he could see and take anything not bolted down. He would access the camps computer terminal and download the entire database. The mind blowing thing was that he would always send a message through the Enclave network bragging about what he did! They arrogance of this little snot was astounding.

Bensen crumpled the paper and tossed it to the ground. He leaned forward on the table, brushing aside the piles of paperwork. "Get on the line with Adams; we need to get this reported to Conel Autumn." A young looking comm officer jumped to his feet and ran to the battered radio set up. Bensen frowned to himself. The comm kid looked like he was 15. They were just so young these days. When Raven Rock fell, so many of their best had been stationed there. They had almost lost Autumn in that fiasco, as well as Sigma Squad. Thank God for that one.

Sigma Squad. Now there was a dedicated group of soldiers. Six men and two women made up the single most skilled group of operatives in the Enclave's forces. Bensen was hoping to get access to them from Autumn to take care of the Kid. If he could manage that, he could finally show that punk what happens when you mess with the Enclave.

* * *

><p>Location: Wasteland<p>

He jerked the lever and let another round tear from Lincon's rife, smiling as the head of the last Enclave officer vanished in a haze of red and grey. He stalked towards the camp, double checking the area to make sure there weren't any other grunts wandering around the base that he hadn't noticed. His fingers danced over the buttons of his Pip-Boy 3000, bringing up the local map and showing anything living nearby. Deciding it was all clear, he moved into the small camp, picking the dead soldiers and officer clean of anything salvageable. He pushed up the brim of his dusty hat, scanning the camp from the computer terminal. Brushing a few errant strands of dirty blonde hair from his uncannily green eyes, he frowned deeply. "Where the hell is it…?" No terminal at all here.

A cough came to his lips, a hand lifting to cover his mouth. Hah. Vault born courtesy. He rubbed his throat lightly, fingers playing along a long, ragged scar. It traced from his chin, all the way across his neck and over his Adams apple, coming to an end out of sight underneath the trim of his duster.

Growling to himself, he picked through the remains of the camp, finding little of worth to take with him. And only 3 soldiers and an officer. Not the kind of resistance he had come to expect. Chuckling to himself, he turned to leave. "Getting sloppy. Dogmeat! C'mon boy!" He let out a sharp whistle and no sooner was it past his lips then the scruffy looking grey dog bounded over one of the metal barriers. The Wanderer crouched and ruffled the pup's ears. "No terminal here, bud. Gotta keep going."

Dogmeat barked and took off towards the east, the Wanderer walking slowly behind him.

* * *

><p>Location: Vertibird over D.C. Wasteland<p>

Bensen was pacing the deck of his Vertibird, visibly fuming with impatience. This waiting was killing him. The message and request for Sigma's aid was sent yesterday and still they haven't heard back yet. He was sure they were just jerking him around.

"Any word yet, Private?" Bensen asked for about the 50th time.

The young co-pilot glanced over his shoulder to Bensen and shook his head. "Nothing yet, sir." The kid looked shaken. "What could be taking them so long? You don't think the target has hit Adams, do you?" Bensen shook his head and stopped beside one of the small windows, once more watching the desolation fly past. "I doubt it… The kid is strong, but to level our center of command? No. I don't think even he could pull that off. But that little shit is doing wonders on our small outposts here, still. We need Sigma, sooner than later." Bensen let out a sigh and got lost in the sight of the wasteland below. "We need to end this…"

"Sir! Adams on the line!" The co-pilot sounded off. "Confirmation of request… Sigma deployed and en route. ETA 12 hours for arrival at the Dunwich building." The young man was grinning now… as was Bensen.

"Finally! That little puke is going down."


	2. Nightfall

**For anyone following this, sorry for the delay in updating. Been a busy man lately. This is the second chapter, and I apologize for the shortness, but I want to keep the flow going best I can. As always, read and review. It really helps to have feedback so I know if I am doing a good job or not!**

* * *

><p>He sat on a blackened stump, gazing blankly into the campfire in front of him. Dogmeat lay peacefully on the ground beside him, snoring quietly. That brought a smile to the Wanderer's face. If only everyone could be as content as Dogmeat. Happy with just living and being with a friend. He shook his head and sighed, like that would ever happen. He shifted himself off the stump and onto the ground, lying back and looking up to the night sky. The stars were bright through the dark clouds. Up so far from this blighted earth, just watching us kill each other and enjoying the show.<p>

He was jealous, jealous and sick of all this. The wasteland had taken everything that he held dear from him, and giving nothing back. As the Wanderer was pondering this, Dogmeat gave a yip in his sleep, coaxing a laugh from the Wanderer. Okay, well maybe it didn't take everything from him. Letting out a deep sigh, he closed his eyes and settled. He was quite looking forward to a good night's sleep.

But as usual… the wasteland had other ideas.

A quiet patter of feet was the only sign, but even that brought Dogmeat up. The raider that crested the hill they were laying on barely got his rifle up before Dogmeat was at him with a mouthful of his throat. The growl and gurgle that came brought the Wanderer up. Disoriented for a moment, he barely had time to grab his 10 mm pistol and pull out his trench knife. The trench knife was his favorite close quarters toy. A modified pair of spiked knuckles, it had a wicked and serrated blade protruding from the bottom, which made slashing and stabbing as easy as punching.

The Wanderer dashed towards the nearest raider, ducking in underneath his outstretched arm and dragging the serrated edge along his side. Flesh tore and blood flowed quickly, but the raider's pain was short lived. Continuing the motion, The Wanderer turned and fired a shot from his 10mm point blank into the back of the raider's head.

The other two raiders faltered, not expecting such a quick and vicious response. That brief moment was all The Wanderer needed. He tore off another pair of shots, blowing the kneecaps of one of the raiders while Dogmeat removed the face of the second. The first raider was screaming, trying to crawl his way back from the pair. The Wanderer stalked after him, bringing his boot down hard on the man's chest, holding him in place. "Good night…" he said with a grin, raising his trench knife. He crouched down slow and with a quick jab he dug the blade through the raider's eye, giving it a quick twist. "Fucking raiders… Goddamn wastes of space."

He rose slowly, wiping his blade on the ratty shirt the raider was wearing. Looking over his campsite he sighed, frowning. "Can't these guys ever take a break?" He growled and scratched Dogmeat between the ears. The pup smiled and wagged his tail slowly, seeming to be quite proud of himself. "At least we weren't asleep yet."

He set about reorganizing his camp, looting and removing the bodies from the area. Let the Yao Guai have them. Once done, he settled himself back down and sighed quietly. "What's the point, hmm?" He was speaking quietly to himself, a hand idly scratching Dogmeat's ears. "Why do I have to go through all this?" Dogmeat shifted and rested his chin on The Wanderer's knee, brown eyes watching him. He smiled and nodded. "Exactly. That's why I do it."

Chuckling quietly, he laid he his back and started to drift off to sleep…

… totally unaware that he was being watched.


	3. Sighted

Third Chapter. As always, R&R please!

* * *

><p>The green glow of the night-vision binoculars reflected off the eyeglass of Alpha's helmet. He smirked to himself and lowered the glasses. The kid made quick work of those raiders… but they were just that. Raiders. But Alpha knew what this kid was capable of. He was at Raven Rock when it fell down around him. All because of that boy sleeping like a child in the middle of the wastes.<p>

Hooking the binoculars back onto his hip, he turned to face his team behind him. Five men and two women were standing, waiting on Alpha's word. His team, Sigma Squad. Best of the best, this crew was handpicked by him from the top of every level of the Enclave.

He had removed their names and replaced them with simple call-signs. He wanted everyone on an equal level as well as easy of communications.

He was Alpha, leader of the Sigma Squad. A veteran of many conflicts, he was chosen by Colonel Autumn himself to set up the squad. He was set up in an enhanced version of the Enclave's Tesla armor, painted jet black and outfitted with a wrist mounted plasma pistol. On the right shoulder was the Enclave insignia and the Sigma symbol adorned the left chest plate.

Next in line was Beta. He was Alpha's second in command. He was wearing a suit of jet black Hellfire armor with built in flamers on each wrist. He also carried retooled shishkebab, with a ripper as the blade instead of the standard sword. A pyromaniac and a terror in close combat…

Delta wore a beefed up set of Recon armor, with extra plating in a few key areas. It, too, was jet black and retrofitted with a stealth field generator. Delta was Sigma's ghost op. He got where others couldn't, and was able to snipe the wings off a bloatfly a mile away. He saw everything that Sigma needed to see, and has never been seen yet.

Gamma and Epsilon were the women of Sigma and were, in Alpha's opinion, the most twisted and brutal females he had ever seen. Both wore the same style Hellfire armor as Beta, but with two further additions. Each had a pair of rippers installed on each side of both their hands. As if that wasn't frightening enough, their helmets were painted in bright white grinning skulls. Alpha was more than certain that these two were not right in the head.

Zeta, Theta and Omega were the newest to the squad. They had yet to prove themselves as full fledged members, so they have not earned upgraded armor. They had the standard Mk 2 Power Armor, but it was still painted black.

Alpha looked over his team, pride swelling in his chest. Best of the best, indeed. He nodded to himself and tapped the comm button on the side of his helmet, opening the line to the rest of his team.

"Ok Sigma, here's how it's going down. Delta, follow as close as you can. I want eyes and ears on him constantly. Beta and Gamma, you are back-up for Delta. Establish a base and assist Delta when needed. Epi, take Zeta and Theta and start scouring the area. I want to know where he came from and what he has done. Omega, you're with me. We're heading to see Bensen. Let's get this done and done right. No heroics. We don't move on him until I give the word. We know what he can do." He raised his binoculars again, watching the Wanderer and Dogmeat sleep.

"Alright Sigma, move."


End file.
